


Scrapes and Bruises

by captainsupernova



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsupernova/pseuds/captainsupernova
Summary: Having had an argument with you, Jacob rushes home after a mission to apologize and show his love to you.





	Scrapes and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome.  
> This is my fist fic.  
> Thank you and enjoy :)

Puddles littered the streets of London as Jacob raced a carriage to catch up to the train. Behind him were other carriages, belonging to both the Rooks and the Blighters.

Of course during one of his missions he just had to cause trouble. And now he had to deal with getting the Blighters off his tail. He just had to think of a strategy that would be the easiest way out.

As he gave the Rook beside him the reins Jacob pulled himself from the seat to the roof of his carriage. He pulled out a throwing knife, aiming it at the Blighters driving the carriage on the side of him. The knife impaled the man straight in the chest, killing him instantly and causing the carriage to crash into a side building. The other carriages barely saw what was coming and managed to get out of the way in time.

Just one more carriage to be rid of. 

All of a sudden there was the sound of bullets flying beside Jacob's head. Slightly shocked, he turned and saw that a couple of blighters from the second carriage were shooting in his direction. He got out his gun and pulled the trigger, killing one of the blighters with a clean headshot.

One of the Rook carriages pulled up beside the blighters, ramming into them. This caused the blighters to get distracted. Jacob used this diversion and jumped onto the carriage, flicking out his hidden blade and stabbing him in the throat as he landed on him.

Without warning a brute from the carriage punched him in the side. Jacob fell of the carriage to the ground, tumbling and coughing because the wind got knocked out of him.

After a couple of minutes Jacob got up, groaning and wincing slightly. A rook carriage pulled up. Walking out one of the rooks asked, “you all right boss?”

Grimacing from the impact of the fall, and while holding his side, Jacob said, “ya just gonna have some scrapes and bruises, nothing too serious. Let's catch up so we can be rid of the last ‘em pricks and get back to the train.”

“Oi. Boss, Thomas and Jack already handled ‘em sewer rats.” said one of the rooks, who was standing victoriously and with the biggest grin you could ever imagine.

“Good. Well go treat yourselves at the pub. I'll see ya tomorrow. I'm gonna get to the train and relax for a bit with (y/n)” He said while considering what to do. Truth is Jacob wanted to go out with his rooks and drink the night away. But with the argument you two had before he left on his mission, he just wanted to resolve the issue and apologize.

“See ya tomorrow Boss. Have fun with (y/n).” said one of the rooks, while others wolf whistled at Jacob.

“All right. Goodnight guys.” Jacob smiled and waved them off. He sighed and rubbed his neck as he was headed to Bertha. He missed you ad couldn't wait to see you.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Jacob raced to catch on to one of the train carts. He couldn't wait to get out of his soaked clothing and change into some dry ones. As he entered he saw you lying on the couch, sleeping soundly. Walking quietly as he didn't want to wake you he got a comforter and layed it over you so you wouldn't be cold.

You had wanted to wait for him to get back, but being tired of all the errands you did today and not wanting to face jacob after your argument, you decided you would drink some tea and read a book so you could clear your head before going to sleep.

Being a light sleeper, you were roused very easily. You awoke to see Jacob moving your cup and book to a side table out of the way. As you readjusted your position from lying down to sitting up you looked to see Jacob. He had his top hat off and coat hanging on a coat rack. There was water dripping off it and collecting into a little puddle below it. As your gazed moved from the coat to Jacob you noticed some minor cuts across his face.

“ Jacob are you alright?” you asked, slightly concerned.

Jacob turned to you. “Eh nothing to serious love, just the normal hustle and bustle today.” He said playfully.

“Of course.” You laughed.

As he moved about to remove his waistcoat and shirt, he groaned, signalling he was in a little bit of pain.

“What else happened besides the 'normal hustle and bustle’?” You asked as you got up to aid him in removing the upper part of his clothing.

“Stupid bloke pushed me off a carriage. Nothin’ I can't handle.” He said.

“You've got to be kidding me Jacob!” you laughed in disbelief.

“What??” Jacob questioned.

“Nothing…” you said as you couldn't think of anything else to say about the situation. “Be careful next time.” You muttered to yourself.

”Hey, I'll be fine. I know how to handle myself. I just have to kill any bloke that gets close to this lovely body of mine.” he stated with a playful smirk.

“Okay Mr. Full-of-himself, that's enough out of you now that I know your okay,” you chuckled.

He then looked at you and stated, “hey love… im sorry...”

“What for?” you asked, slightly confused as a moment ago he was being playful.

“For the argument we had earlier. I know you worry about me, especially when I go on a mission and I'm bound to cause a ruckus. I should be more careful because I have someone I can come home to who loves me.” he said while staring at you, seriously.

You looked down to avert your gaze from him and to hide the upcoming blush of your cheeks as it creeped up your neck.

“I mean it. I don't want anything to happen to me and then you be upset for my stupid actions and behavior.” He put his hand to your cheek and raised your head so you could look at his expression. You were shocked to see he was serious as this was rare because he was usually so witty and playful. “ I love you (y/n).”

He was looking at you with puppy dog eyes, as if silently asking for your forgiveness, so there was no way you could stay mad at him for long. And how could you? The man you loved was pouring his heart out to you. “I love you too Jacob. You and your reckless behavior even though you can be a headache at times.” you smiled.

“Hey! That's not fair love” he said as he looked away with mock hurt, but you could easily tell he was playing with you because he had a tiny smirk adorning his lips.

“Oh shut up and come here!” you said as you pulled the collar of his shirt and pressed your lips firmly against his. He melted into the kiss, his hands going to hold your face as he kissed you passionately, leaving you breathless. But when you tried to pull away he pulled you closer to him.

You had to pinch his shoulder to get him to know you needed to break away for a moment of air. He didn't get the hint the first time so you palmed his crotch. Not expecting this he grunted and pulled away for a second and looked at you with narrowed eyes. He looked surprised the next moment as he saw you catching your breath, but also noted the playful spark in your eyes as you looked at him.

“Naughty girl. I'll get you back for that.” he chuckled as he pulled you into his arms.

You suddenly remembered he was wearing wet clothes, “Jacob your clothes… they're wet still.”

“Eh it's okay love. Just help me get undressed and then we could have a bit of fun” he smiled mischievously at you.

You slipped out of his embrace and started to help him out of his shirt. As you helped pull the shirt off over him you ran your hands all along his arms, shoulders, and chest, appreciating his toned muscular body, and feeling his muscles flex underneath your touch. You noted to be careful of the bruises that now we're across his torso because of the fall.

You leaned in and kissed him again. This time much more slower and savoring the feel of his lips on yours, the movements as he plunged his tongue into your mouth, caressing your tongue with his, making the kiss all the more deeper and passionate. He then moved his mouth to your jaw where he started leaving a trail of licks, nibbles and kisses down your neck. He stopped at the area above your collarbone and neck and sucked down hard, marking you as his, drawing a moan from you. You knew there was going to be a mark but didn't care. Moving his hands to your waist he pulled you flush against him, making you feel he was becoming excited.

As you pulled away and gazed downwards you could see the evident erection straining his trousers. “My, my what do we have here?” You asked teasingly. You stroked the ever growing bulge in his pants, causing him to instinctively buck his hips. You giggled at the reaction. You took a step back to help him out of his trousers to get a bit more comfortable.

As he went to help you get rid of your clothing you stopped him abruptly, “Whoa hold up Jacob. Not yet.”

“What?? But I thought-...”

“That can wait. For now let's do something else.” you smiled, as you kneeled down in front of him, his awaiting cock mere inches from your face. The tip glistened with a few droplets of precum. You looked up at him to see his lips slightly parted in anticipation of what was to come and his eyes, pupils dilated, looking down at you with pure lust. The look made you shiver to the core, barely believing that you actually had this effect on Jacob and him the same to you.

You wrapped your hands around the base, pumping it up and down over his length and smearing the droplets of precum. He breathed deeply and rested one of his hands at the back of your head. You then took the tip in your mouth. You wiggled your tongue around the sensitive head and thick vein on the underside of his fat cock, locking eyes with him.

Still pumping up and down his length with one hand, you moved the other to caress his balls, pleasuring him even more and making him release deep, low moans of pleasure.

He now grabbed a handful of hair, trying to urge you to deepthroat him.

He angled his hips a bit better as you were starting to have a bit of trouble getting him deeper. Jacob let out a low grunt, loving the way your mouth felt around him. You now began bobbing your head back and forth, every now and again humming to create vibrations to add more pleasurable sensation. This caused Jacob to tighten his hold in you hair.

You released him with the sound of a loud pop as he nudged your chin and helped you up to your feet. “That’s enough love. I ain't gonna last much longer if that mouth of yours won’t stop” he grinned at you seductively.

As you got to your feet you suddenly realized Jacob still had on his gauntlet, and without a moment to spare he sliced your clothing, letting it fall to the floor in shreds, and leaving you bare naked.

“Jacob!! What was that for?!” you asked in shock.

“That's for making me wait” he said impatiently as he took off his gauntlet and led you over to the couch where you had previously been sleeping.

As you sat he looked you over appreciating what he saw. He leaned forward to give you another breathless kiss whilst moving his hands to gently squeeze your breasts. He then moved his mouth lower to suckle and lick your nipples, causing them to harden, sending little tingles of pleasure through your entire body and causing a pool of warmth to start settling in your lower abdomen. You moaned Jacob's name softly, loving the teasing he was doing.

Moving lower he left a trail of licks and nibbles along your stomach until he got to your center. You felt the facial hairs of his beard tickle your inner thighs. You looked down at him as you felt his warm breath, biting your lower lip as you waited for him to proceed further.

Jacob first starts with teasing your sensitive clit with his thumb, causing pleasure to start bubbling inside if you. He moves his mouth to lick through your folds. You moan loudly, tugging at his hair a bit harshly, loving what he is doing. Mouth and thumb switching places he sucks on your clit while thrusting two digits inside of you, increasing the pleasure to almost breaking point. A few more thrust of his fingers causes your body to spasm as you are pushed over the edge.

After letting you catch your breath and body to relax for a few moments, Jacob helped you settle on the couch with your backside facing to him. 

You hear shuffling in the background and turned to see that he was removing the belt from his trousers. “Turn your face around” he commanded.

You didn't listen to him and decided to stick your tongue out at him, while wiggling your ass in the air. “Well what if I don’t want to?”

“Well your gonna get punished then love” he said devilishly.

“Try me then” you barked back as a challenge, not really believing he’d go through with it.

But boy were you wrong!!

All of sudden he got the belt and whipped you right on the ass, feeling it sting and knowing it was going to be red but not really having a care in the world about it as Jacob's dominant side had turned you on. Although the smack was a little painful at first, the next few seconds it was quite pleasurable, causing you to turn you head and smile seductively at him.

Seeing as how you enjoyed it, Jacob gave your ass another few whippings, making each one sting a bit more. He then rubbed your bum to help soothe the soreness of the impact. “Seems this isn't punishment love. I can clearly see your enjoying this a bit too much.” He rubbed his fingers through your slick folds and could tell you were ready for him. “ So I'll just tie your hands up together.”

And so he did. Jacob got his belt and tied your hands behind your back, leaving your head to be buried in the cushions of the couch as he got ready for your real punishment.

Waiting in anticipation for a couple of moments, you decided to turn around. But before you could, you suddenly felt the tip of Jacob's cock poking at your entrance. You tried leaning back, wanting to feel his cock filling you. But he quickly pulled back causing you to whine in protest and earned you a mischievous smirk from Jacob the Devil himself.

“Nuh uh uh love this is what you get for making me wait longer than I needed to” he said. He started torturing you, sliding his length through your folds, but not yet giving you what you wanted.

He continued his torture for a while more until he couldn't take it any longer. Without giving you a warning, Jacob thrust into you hard, deliciously so if you might add, and causing you to whimper slightly at how much force was behind that thrust, his grip on your hips so hard you knew you'd have bruises later. 

Letting you get accustomed to his size, he started another slow tortuous rhythm by pulling out and plunging back in hard. You were getting slightly irritated as you didn't want slow. You wanted fast and rough. 

“Jacob! Faster!” You whined.

That is what he needed to hear cause right when he heard those words spill from your mouth he started plunging into you fast and deep, causing you to moan his name out loudly. “J-Jacob!! T-this feels s-so g-good!!”

With each hard thrust after another, skin slamming against skin, he kept hitting that one spot inside you. Pushing you ever closer to your release. Each moan you gave out gave Jacob what he wanted to hear which caused him to be turned on by you more and more.

Noticing as Jacob's thrust were becoming erratic and sloppy you new he was close. So were you. So Jacob snaked an arm to your engorged clit and started rubbing furiously. That was all you needed as you saw stars flash before your eyes, crying Jacob's name out. 

As Jacob felt your walls clamping down around his cock, he pulled out and gave it a few more pumps and with a low grown escaping his lips, he spilled his sticky white cum all over your back.

After a few moments of you two catching your breaths, Jacob got one of the pieces of your clothing he had sliced to shreds and wiped your back clean. He then undid the belt around your arms and helped you get comfortable with him on the couch. As you snuggled against his chest he pulled the comforter over the two of you as you both were getting ready for sleep.

“I love you (y/n).”

“I love you too Jacob.”

As he kissed your forehead you both heard the door to the train cart open. In walked a very flustered Evie and Henry getting the things they needed and not even looking at the pair of you as if they couldn’t get out fast enough, nearly tripping on each other in the process. You both started laughing, knowing they had heard you and would most likely tease the two of you about it for who knows how long.


End file.
